FFXI Chains of a Shadowed Destiny
by Jaredin Snow
Summary: Following the tale of Jaredin Snow, A Paladin from the Federation of Windurst. Attempting to unravel the truth of his past. Will Eventually contain Chains of Promathia Spoilers
1. Prologue : In the Beginning

_**~ A Paladins Tale – Chains of a Shadowed Destiny ~**_

_**Prologue **_

It was a cold, winter day in the City of Bastok. Two people in black robes walked through the empty streets towards the Airship dock, the snow falling silently over the houses, making a soft covering on the ground, a trail of footprints been reveled behind the hurried couple.

The houses around them, lit up and a soft hum of activity could be heard from the local inn. The sound of drinking, merriment, and laughter. However, for the two people in the streets, this could not seem more alien to them.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" A soft female voice exclaimed, holding a small child in her arms, covered in a dark, red robe to protect him from the cold.

"I don't know…If I'm honest, but what is the right thing?" A gruff mail voice replied back as they saw the flicker of the airship on the horizon, about to pull into port, almost ghostly in the low visibility.

"Well, its too late now, I know but…I cannot help but feel a little guilty" she sighed softly as they got to the entrance, the male opening the door as they walked inside, a soft heat emanating from the lights above them, buzzing gently.

"Its for a greater good, he'll thank us…one day" the man looked down to the child and smiled for a moment before turning to the receptionist and paying for the tickets, handing over in the newly accepted "Gil" currency, freshly minted from Jeuno.

"One day…" the woman took a deep breath, feeling slightly more resolved and walking down the stairs towards the port entrance.

They both got to the airship and boarded without another word between then. They both looked back on the town they had come to know so well. Biding it farewell for now as the airship doors closed and the ship slowly pulled out of port, the snow still falling gently, the edge of the water icing in the cold, the bridge which covered the entrance, screaming in reluctance as it raised from the water.

"I hope it will be warmer in Windurst." The woman smiled warmly to the man, trying to be cheery. He simply nodded in agreement, watching the sky approach closer and closer…a glint in his eye…

_**"Soon…"**_


	2. Chapter 1 : Training Hard

_**Chapter 1 - Training Hard**_

I bring my sword swiftly down and hold it tightly in my hand as I look out across the bay into the distance, the sun softly setting on the horizon in front of me. The wind blows through my hair gently, softly caressing my cheek. I smile warmly then stand "Yeah, that's it" I nod to myself then look down to my blade and nod, affirming it to myself.

I stood there for a moment, still looking out when I heard a noise from behind me, I turn and see a familiar individual approach me "Lorna" I nod to acknowledge her presence and place my sword at my side.

Lorna, a young Mithra of the same age of myself. She was a strong individual, short white hair with dark facial markings, as with all Mithra families. She was taller than most average Mithra but she still had a beautiful and petit figure.

"I see that I can't sneak up on you like I used to" she said, jovially approaching and sitting down on the rock as she also looked out over the horizon, my gaze following hers.

We simply stand silent in each other's presence for a moment before I comment to her, smiling "I thought you had a long training session today?" I then threw a look back to her, the sunrays catching and warming the back of my neck.

"Oh, I did" she grinned in that feline fashion that she did, showing her teeth slightly and then giggled "Lets just say the master had to deal with some 'minor' issues" she then rubbed the back of her neck. It immediately signaled to me she was guilty of something, but then again there wasn't a lot she wasn't guilty of doing, she did have a mischievous streak in her.

"Well, make sure you don't slack…" I look down to my blade and place my hand on the hilt for a moment "I wouldn't want to see you hurt when you go on one of your hunting parties" I look back to her, slightly concerned "I worry, you know, right?" She giggled to this and immediately stood up and walked over to me, patting my shoulder,

"Oh, you worry too much, don't worry, us rangers know how to handle ourselves!" again she grinned and stood at my side, turning on her foot and then look back to me "Anyway! Mr., I-wanna-be-a-paladin! What you doing out here? Huh? Huh?" she was trying to be playful as always, and I smile warmly, she always knew how to cheer me up.

"Oh, I was just getting some training in" I shrugged my shoulders slightly "I still have problems with balance control at times, but! I'm getting there" I nodded and she continued to stare at me for a moment, her eyes glancing directly into mine.

"Your not telling me something…spill the beans!!!" she was been playful as her tail whipped behind her, but I knew she was worried inside, even if she wouldn't openly admit it. I shrugged and sighed lightly, she had caught me out.

"Oh, I was just thinking, you know, things." I tried to not let too much out, but, I knew when Lorna wanted to know something she wouldn't let her claws off with an excuse like that.

"Hey now!" she retaliated and moved closer to me, pressing herself against me "I am basically your sister! If you cant tell me what it is, who else can you tell, huh!" she then playfully licked my cheek and I backed off a little, using the back of my hand and wiping it slightly.

"Hey!" I commented back and smiled a little, "You just don't leave anything alone do you, kitten?"

"Nope!" she replied quickly with a playful smile on her face once more as she walked over to the cliff edge and turned to look back at me "So, come on, what's wrong Jaredin?"

I sighed deeply, I knew I would not be able to get out of this situation and that I would have to answer her questions now, so, taking a deep breath I prepared myself.

"It was just about my past…you know…?" I looked down a little and over to the other side of the overlook, trying not to look at Lorna. She caught onto this and walked to the side, trying to make her presence into my eyesight.

"What about it?" she had let her concern come out more strongly that she would usually do.

She had known about my past. My parents had moved here a long time ago, when I was basically just born, came from Bastok. Even while here thought they really weren't parents to me, they had simply been providers of a bed and warm place to sleep occasionally a meal if I was lucky. I understood they were researches for some important people somewhere but they didn't really speak much about work or anything at all.

It was Lorna's family that had taken me in and looked after me all these years. She had been the first friend I made here, and she had always looked out for me, especially when the others picked on me.

Her family was the first ones to my aid when my parents disappeared. I was only five years old at the times and had no idea what to do. I had no other family I was aware of and I was in threat of been thrown onto the street, but, when it looked back, Lorna and her mother took me in and looked after me.

Since then, they have taken care of me and looked over me, been more of a family to me than my real ones could have ever been. Even trained me in the art of honour, light and protection, inevitably leading to the life of a Paladin for me. I owed so much to Lorna and her family, and more so to Lorna.

She was basically my sister, and the one I would turn to if I had problems, needed someone to talk or just simply a sparring partner. She was kind, caring and very strong on her beliefs. Although she does have a hard time explaining things at times or expressing her emotions, she does mean well.

I had been too busy drifting into though I did not see her come to my side and poke my cheek playfully "Hello~! Anyone in there!?" she poked more and I snapped out of it.

"Hey, Hey!!!" I finally retorted back and stepped back as she leaned over and giggled again,

"Come on, what is it?" I looked back to her and nodded softly,

"I was just wondering…who my parents really were? You know, they disappear one day on what they told me, or what I was told anyway as a routine trip to Tahrongi Canyon, then nothing…I cannot help but wonder…" I sighed, putting my arms behind my head and looking up. All the while, Lorna nodding her head in agreement

"I know, it does seem weird…" she paused for a moment, but then suddenly put a foot forward and grinned "However! You are still here, and you have my mother, and me! And all of your friends! We are all here and we will support you! So come on!!!" She leapt forward and took one of my arms and tugged at me, almost making me fall clean over the cliff.

"Woooo!!!" I get my balance back and stand, taking a deep breath and smile "Your suicidal, you know that!?" I looked to her and she just grinned and nodded in agreement. I sighed and then stood back up "You're right, anyway…" I looked over my shoulder, noticing the sun had long since disappeared over the horizon. Stars coming out, twinkling in the sky as a half moon bright shone down on us, the plains softly sleeping.

"Yeah, lets get back" she nodded in agreement and still held onto my arm as we began walking back into town, the cliff behind us singing its soft song of water lapping at the side…a red feather dropping, unnoticed, into the tall grass.


	3. Chapter 2 : You Have Mail!

_**Chapter 2 – "You have Mail"**_

Me and Lorna walked back into town, passing beneath the archway of Leviathan's gate, overlooking the woods section of Windurst. The owls were already hooting and in the trees you could see the winds bend the branches into strange and odd shadows on the ground. I smiled warmly as I looked up, a nation protected by the stars indeed.

We walked along towards the main parade area, in the distance you could hear the fountain, water trickling softly into the pond beneath it, the sound of people dim, having already retired to there own homes. You could hear them in the distance, soft mumbles and soft laughter, the lights dim on the near horizon. Also smelling deeply of fish, as Mithran families cooked their favorite meals.

"Hmmm. Fish!" I heard Lorna suddenly exclaim. I could see her looking around and sniffing with her nose as we approach the main area, she had a major weakness for it, anything fish related, or anything with fish mentioned and you would have her attentions for hours.

"Hungry, huh?" I ask her, smiling, gently elbowing her in the side to get her attention and break her daze

"Oh, heh, Yeah!" she looked back and nodded to me "Come on! Let's get home! Mother has likely got is all out now! With Fish, fish slices, fish sauce, fish—"

"Ok, ok, I get it!" I interrupt, but jokingly. She giggles to it and begins to tug on me more to follow her.

"Excuse me" suddenly she stopped pulling as we heard a soft voice, it was definitely directed at ourselves, and we turned around to see what or who it was.

Looking behind us, and then down, just there was a small Tarutaru, small like them all but dressed just like one of the gate guards that protected the city. "Excuse me" they exclaimed again, I would not know what gender they were, Tarus always seemed to confuse me like that, could never tell who or what they were…which sometimes caused confusion.

We decided to break the silence though as the Taru continued to look up to, I smiled and nodded my head "Yes? Can we help you at all?" I asked softly, not speaking too loud, mainly because in the square around us people are likely attempting to either sleep or enjoy the peace and quiet.

"Perhaps, are you Snow, Jaredin Snow?" she then looked down to a piece of paper she was carrying in her hand, it looked ragged and torn, and showing more than its fair share of wear and tear.

"That would be me, how can I help you?" I ask, now slightly curious. It was not often a gate guard would want to talk to myself, maybe in passing greeting but I had only had a hand full of direct encounters with them, none of which had been pleasant.

"I have been instructed to inform you, that…" the Taru paused for a moment, as if trying to choose the words carefully, I could see great care…and some concern on there face.

"Is it regarding my parents?" I blurt out suddenly, it could only be that. The tatty paper held by them, and the fact the last encounter with them had been in regards to them, I could only surmise it had something to do with them.

The Taru stepped back a little, surprise and a little taken by my sudden outburst, but quickly recovered composure. "Yes, indeed it is, Mr. Snow. We wish to inform you, recently, a party of hunters was on assignment to the Crag of Mea on standard patrol when they came across this strange article" they signaled down to the piece of paper in hand. I sighed deeply.

"It is not uncommon for articles of my parents journals to be found littering those plains, several have been found over time, all of which bare no consequence to me, and, as I have told the gate guards and the Sybil guard on several occasions. I am not interested in these pieces of paper as all they do is remind me of an unhappy past."

I could feel tears of sadness and rage burn behind my eyes. I didn't want to see these anymore, they only served to prove to me how my parents hated myself and how they cared about work than they did me. I clenched my fist hard at my side, my nails digging into my palm. Lorna sense it and tightened her arms around mine, holding me tightly, her grip firm. I could tell she was trying to calm me…she knew very well how I felt about this.

The wind blew for a moment before anything else was said, rustling the trees above us, and, for a moment, you could hear every drop that entered the fountain, echoing around is in melancholy.

"Mr. Snow…we at the guard house understand this…however…" the Taru, now finding there voice again extended up the hand with the piece of paper in it and then said, very softly "…Its date is only 2 weeks old…"

"What!?" my head suddenly shot up as I looked to the piece of paper, snatching it from the Taru and looked to it…and indeed, they were correct! The date was only 2 weeks old, in fact only 12 days ago!? "What…What is this!? Some kind of Joke!?" I suddenly looked down to the Taru, with a mixture of anger and confusion. The Taru jumped back a little

"I am only delivering the message, please, do not be angry with me" the Taru bowed there head deeply and backed up a little, no doubt in fear of what might happen.

"Jaredin…" I heard Lorna next to me as she moved a hand up to my shoulder and gripped lightly. Looking over my shoulder and reading the piece of paper with me.

My attentions were thoroughly on it as I read through the contents. How could it be? My parents were supposed to be dead? Died 15 years ago on a standard expedition to Tahrongi Canyon? How! How could they still be alive after all this time!? All this time and not having come seen me? Pretending to be dead!? Pretending not to care!?

I was infuriated, no, in fact, no words could describe my current mood, I was beyond anger, beyond sadness, beyond anything at this point. All I wanted to do was lay down and die, let the void swallow me up and allow me to be lost for all eternity...it would be preferable to what I was experiencing now.

And it only got worse as I read. I noticed words mentioning other worlds, dark twisted realities, other dimensions, the Crag, and the shattered tele-point which had always been there…It mentioned that by harnessing the power of the gods they are able to enter something inside the Crag but also, at the same time, not part of anything!?

I continued to read, and finally, the word I was dreading, the word I did not want to see appeared…"Paradise". I feel to my knees and began to sob.

'Paradise this', 'Paradise that' it was all they had ever talked about, from when I was younger. It was an obsession to them find the gates of paradise, find a way to the New World. It was all I read when I had been given the research journals they used to use. It seemed everything was geared towards this. Finding the ancient Zilartian capital "Al'Tei'eu". It was all they ever wanted, all they ever needed.

I shook, and my shoulders sagged as I kneeled on the ground and cried hard.

Lorna kneeled down at my side and held me tightly around my neck, hugging me, her head against mine "Jaredin…" she spoke softly and just held me while I cried…she knew better to try and stop me and it was better for it to work its course. So I just knelt and cried my eyes out, the memories returning, and the pain resurfacing. Lorna holding me lightly, attempting to comfort me the best she knew how.

_**I would never forgive them…never…forget them.**_


	4. Chapter 3 : Resolution Conflict

_**Chapter 3 – Resolution Conflict**_

After a while we finally returned home, however, I had not said much. Lorna had been kind enough to escort me back and helped me to my room, where I had been sat since, thinking. I had not even moved from my bed.

I could hear them eating, and heard a soft knock on my door. I looked up slowly and saw Lorna stood at the door with a plate in her hand. She came over, a soft smile on her face and placed it on the table next to my bed, sitting down next to me.

She looked down to my hands, which were in my lap and placed hers on top of mine.

"I don't…understand" I say suddenly, looking back down, wrangling my hands slightly, hers tightening over mine.

"None of us do, we all thought your parents had been killed, but, no bodies had ever been found and no one had really found out what had occurred, perhaps they are still alive?" she tried to comfort me and hugged me lightly for a moment. I shook my head.

"Then why had been staying away, I mean, 15 years. I would have expected them to send me a letter, or something. I mean…" I grunted and took a deep breath.

I held a lot of resentment towards my parents for how they had treated me and how they had left me, and then disappeared. I had always for some reasons blamed them, even though I had no solid evidence of such I had always had that grudge against them and held them liable for all the pain and wrong in my life.

I sighed deeply, I guess it was really a little childish of me, but, really, I didn't care. In my eyes they had abandoned me long before they had gone missing anyway, or in terms "missing". They never paid any attention to me, and had never really showed me any nurture other than occasionally chastising me for accidents which I caused which had gotten in the way of there lives…never sparring a thought for me, or my feelings.

I may have only been young but it still hurt, and those scars had never really truly healed after all this time, and, despite all this time, the same rage was building inside me. The same anger I had experienced then I was growing up, which had pushed me onto the course I had gone on.

Always having used that thought to push myself forward, to use it in something like my training, or my learning, or working. I had directed it and had used it to my best of abilities. However, now. I had nothing to take it out on and it was threatening to bubble over like a kettle left on the hob too long.

For too long now had I been like that, just kept these feelings inside me and never really confronted them, never really done anything about it accepts pass it to the side and abandons it at the nearest opportunity. Now though, I had no choice, I had to truly accept the reality for what it was.

My parents are alive. No doubting it, that was there style of writing and that was indeed the style of words they would use, it had to them, no questions. I had no idea what to do at this point though. I was twenty years old now and I was faced with a predicament. My parents may have been alive and out there, right now.

I could only think of two options in my head. One was to go and find them, go search them down and find out why they had abandoned me so long ago and why they had not been on contact all this time. But I had no idea how I would confront it and how I would react. Would I lash out at them and threaten them? Would I break down and become an emotional mess in front of them? Would I simply not be able to say anything at all?

The other option was to just ignore it, and to not let it bother me. Get on with life like it had never happened, forgotten about this entire incident and just move on…but could I really do that? Could I simply abandon what I had no learn and pretend it had never happened? I know it had been long times since Lorna or anyone had actually seen me in that kind of state, and I knew it scared her. Simply knowing about all this now, means it would happen more often, and threaten to engulf me…

I took a really deep breath and buried my face into my hands, Lorna moving a hand to my back and rubbing reassuringly. I knew at least I had people who cared for me here and loved me like family…but still…to know who my real, a term I use extremely loosely, parents are. Could I really give up that opportunity?!

I growled in frustration, I was going around in circles. I had no idea what to do, I had no idea what should I do? There was no one at a point like this that would be able to offer any guidance, this was something I would have to decide on my own.

Go and search for those who had abandoned me. Or simple abandon a chance to discover the truth…

I then had an idea, a thought. They had mentioned something about the Crag of Mea? The shattered tele-point located there. Perhaps…

I stood up suddenly, taking Lorna off guard as she looked up to me "What's wrong?" she asked, quietly, her gaze firmly on my back. I didn't turn back to her to respond, and spoke with a soft and emotionless tone.

"I'm going to the Crag of Mea" I then looked back to her and walked over to her side, picking up my sword that was still resting at the side. She looked to me shocked, however not surprised.

"What!? Now!? In the middle of the night? Why not wait till dawn?" she asked and then stood also, trying to bar my path as I walked towards the door, her arms out stretched. I looked down for a moment and sighed, shaking my head and looking back to her.

"I have to know, I have to see if it's true. If there is indeed something there, I 'NEED' to see it. If this is a hoax or not" I stared straight into her eyes. I could see fear, but more predominately, I could see sadness…and I knew why…she didn't want me to go alone…she didn't want me to suffer alone.

We stood there for a moment in silence. Exchanging no words, the only sound coming from the wind outside, gently rattling the breaches against my window, the soft sound of water cascading down into the pool of water.

"Let me come with you…" Lorna then said softly, looking down to the side for a moment, her eyes closed before looking back to me sharply. "Let me come and escort you!" I could see water developing around the corner of her eyes. I smiled warmly and moved over and petted the top of her hair, She had done so much for me over these years and see me suffer more than anything...I owed her that much at the very least.

"Ok…but, under one condition." Her ears immediately perked up and she looked straight to me, taking my spare hand in hers and holding it tightly.

"Anything! Jaredin!" she sounded happier but still that tone of desperateness in her voice.

"I want you to rest, THEN, come out" I could see the jovial look in her face fade at that as she shook her head.

"No…please…" she retorted, softly, releasing my hand

"That's my only request, please, Lorna. If it turns out to be nothing, I promise I will return by sunrise and we can pretend that none of this happened. However, If I do find anything, and its important, I promise you I will wait for you at the Crag of Mea before I proceed, ok?"

I looked into her eyes, I could see she wanted to cry so badly, but was holding it back. I tried to smile for her and reached my hand up to her cheek and lightly rubbed beneath her eyes, a tear escaping as I rubbing it with my finger "Don't worry, kitten" I then move closer to her and hold her tightly.

She threw her arms around me and held me tightly, crying silently into my shoulder. I rubbed her back and comforted her, despite not been in any fit state myself to comfort anyone.

"Please, promise me if you find something, you will wait" she looked back up to with a desperate plea in her eyes, as she then buried her face back into my shoulder.

"I promise you, Lorna" I kiss her forehead then lightly let her go and nod "Now go get some rest, I promise, if I find anything, I will wait for you to arrive. For now though, sleep! Kitten needs her beauty sleep" I wink playfully and she smiles a little, laughing, if only slightly.

"Hey! I'm always beautiful!" she retorted and then turned around and put her hand on the door and stopped, only for a moment, and then exited the room.

I got together the last of my supplies without another word been said, only thoughts in my head as I put on my armour and prepared myself. It had been a long time since I had worn this with any purpose, and I could tell it felt slightly uncomftable. I would deal with it though, I would have to.

I had no idea what I was going to find out their, distant lands, this world which was so different from ours, in our world, yet outside it. I had no idea what these mad writings could depict, but I did know one thing. I was going to find out what it was all about if it was real, and I was going to discover what was really going on with my parents and finally face my pain.

No more running from me, no more hiding.

It was time to face, my destiny. Even if covered in chains. I would unlock them and free myself from the darkness of my past…

_Mother…_

Father…

**I'm coming!!!**


	5. Chapter 4 : A Brief Interlude

_**Chapter 4 – A Brief Interlude (~ Memory Fragments ~)**_

I walked into the stables and looked around for a moment. It was quiet, generally was at this time of night, but even for this place. The Chocobo's slept silently in the paddocks and the staff had long since gone home to rest for the night. Only a tired, old Hume was present, sitting silently in the corner.

An old oil lamp burned softly, flickering and crackling in the night air. He had his arms wrapped across his front, holding a blanket over himself as he sat there with his eyes closed. He must have been trying to rest.

Slowly, and carefully. I walked over and gently tapped the man on the shoulder to try and get his attention, pulling my cloak over my shoulder as it began to fall off slightly from leaning over.

The man stirred for a moment, but then breathed deeply before slipping off to sleep once more…he was definitely not going to be waking up anytime soon.

Instead of further attempts to wake the man, I smiled and nodded. Reaching into my pocket I counted the correct amount I needed to rent a chocobo, I knew they wouldn't mind, adventurers did this all the time and generally are accepted as been honest. I placed it on the table in front of him and moved over to the paddocks at the side to try and find and adequate chocobo.

Hay littered the floor and a large number of the birds had already long fallen asleep, however, reaching the far end, I could see one awake. I smiled and inspected it, the chocobo was a she for sure, and she made a soft 'Wark' and nodded her head, she knew what she had to do.

I took off the closing to the paddock and walked in, locking it behind me. The chocobo bowed its head and leaned down, knowing the old routine. I mounted the chocobo and she stood immediately, despite the heavy weight of my armour and supplies she took it with ease. Shaking her head out I then guided her out of the paddock and outside, leaving behind the soft warmth of the stables and the crackling from the candle becoming a distant sound, the sound of the wind approaching down the passageway.

The night air was warm and humid, not unknown for this region or area, Sarutabaruta, the plains surrounding the city of Windurst. I looked to the sky and saw the stars shining bright, the moon hiding slightly behind a cover of soft clouds, creating a gentle silhouette on the ground around me, a dim, light rim surrounding what few clouds were in the sky.

The chocobo moved forward and I could see my target far off in the distance, the mountains and high hills looming, looking so year yet I knew it would take a fair ride time to get to my final destination. So, without any further hesitation I motioned for the chocobo to move forward, tightly putting my hands on the reins as the bird took off at high speed, wind cutting through my hair and pulling it back sharply. I had to close my eyes for a moment, the sting been too much.

When I opened them I could see ahead of me as we ran across the dirt paths. The sounds of cicadas in the tall grass and frogs in the rivers running gently alongside. Occasionally the sound of a distant beast could be heard as it stalked the plateau, however, they knew better than to attack someone as myself.

I would occasionally catch glimpse of the local beastmen, Yagudo. Stalking about in the bushes and chasing after the next victim. I know they would have been able to see me easily, however, they made no attempt to attack me. I just carried on my way forward to my destination, growing closer and closer.

While riding I began to let my mind wonder a little bit. I began to think about my past and who my parents had been and what they had wanted to achieve.

They had never really spoke in depth so much as to the work they did or for the people that they worked for. I knew it was some high-class organization based in the Grand Duchy of Jeuno but aside from that it was an air of mystery. I had often tried to get information or pry myself into places it may have been safe for me not to look at sometimes, but it was something that I could not help, something I was compeled to do.

I had often ran into trouble for it too, or people growing pale expressions when I tried to bring it up, and I found myself never been able to get any closer to the truth than where I started.

It made me wonder a fair bit what was going on. I didn't seem to get any more answers from my questions, only additional questions, which seemed to dilute and sustain the old ones, but, at the same time only making things seem so much deeper. What had originally started, as a simple question to answer where my parents had worked seemed to have turned into a gigantic conspiracy.

Shady deals, underhanded methods, unethical experiments. Those who did know something and had been brave enough to speak about it often spoke like this and the organization they had worked for. I know they had power, a lot of power, reaching high in the Grand Duchy and maybe so far as the grand palace itself, but I had never found any evidence to prove that. No matter who I had asked and no matter what contacts I had been talking to, it seemed that whenever I talked to someone who would get me close they either became very silent, disappeared and never heard of again, or simply passed me onto someone else who would then happen to not be there, or do the exact same.

It was one thing, which had fueled my anger towards my parents. They had left with a web, tangled full of mysteries and it seemed the answers are indeed not fast coming. Nothing they seemed to do make sense and nothing they seemed to have taken part in has ever been officially logged or recorded. As if there was a shadow world behind our own, a world of shady dealings with a much larger agenda than any of us could think. And thinking my parents had been linked to this...that prehaps I could have been linked to all this...the fact they hid it from me!

What could be larger than Paradise though? I know it was something people hunted for, and had been hunted for now for generations, and people had been searching for it. Some called it a physical realm, some called it a state of mind. Some even go as far to say that it didn't exist at all, but all had an interpretation of what 'Paradise' was. It all depended on who you talked to and how religious they were.

I myself was torn by the whole affair. I for one did not believe it existed and that it would never exist, however, my parents had dedicated there lives to this and the endeavor to try and find it, and, I wanted to believe they had at least some sanity about them. So, I really didn't want to just say out right that it didn't exist…was I just as dedicated as my parents but just in different disciplines? Could I be really just as obsessed as them? Could it be that I have not just accepted it yet as fate?

No, I couldn't be. I had friends, I interacted and I didn't shut all the people around me out. I had to be better than them, I may have strength in my conviction and strength and believe in what I do but I was not obsessed, no, I couldn't be. I knew when to stop, I knew how to stop and what really mattered around me. I didn't have this strange possession about me. I thought of others and not just myself. I knew I had to be better than then, I just knew…I was not like them, I couldnt be.

With this new discovery though, with all that's going to happen around me soon and everything that might occur. I couldn't get this little feeling in the back of my head out that I might actually find something, something that may vindicate what my parents had done and serve as redemption for them. I didn't want to believe it was possible for them, for all the pain they had caused there had to be no cause for them to repent. They had done so many terrible things, and worst of all they had neglected there own son, there own flesh and blood. Surely no matter world or realm you are from that has to be some form of crime, and one which could not simply be washed away in the tide of time.

Whatever the outcome here, I would continue my search for answers and to try and find out what was going on and who was responsible for all of it! I was not going to let them get away and if they are indeed still alive, I would find them, I would track them down like the Mithra hunters track prey. Once I have them in my net I would find out exactly what was going on and get the answers my soul looked for so badly.

"Al'Tei'eu" I would discover what they had meant by the celestial capital and discover the truth behind these mysteries. After everything, if they were still alive and still searching for it, it must mean something. Could that be the paradise they are hunting for, the paradise they lust for so badly? Whatever it was, I was going to find out, and I was going to weave this threads and make a tapestry that makes sense, and that I can understand. So I can learn of some peace in my past.

I had been so deep in thought I had not noticed I had gone into auto-drive. Looking around me the chocobo had already guided me through the mangled canyon walls leading to the dry, arid plains, which are Tahrongi Canyon. Looking around and into the distance, as far as I could through the dust and sand, which was lifted up by the winds, I could see the Crag of Mea. Standing proud and as loomingly eerie as ever.

No one knew quite the reason why it was there and what had the power to create it. All people knew was the crystal that was in tact, spinning in open air was used as a teleport device for White Mages to use to get around easily.

I pulled up my cloak to cover my mouth as the chocobo ran as fast as ever towards our final destination, my eyes fixed on the towering structure looming closer and closer. Would I fall or fly?

I had no idea what I was going to find there, and indeed what to expect, but, if that note had been found where a shattered crystal resided, I would discover why and what this 'other realm' was. Even if I had to force my way in, something afoot here. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster, beating through my ears, my head, my body. It coursed through every part of my being and filled me with energy, with power, with confidence.

It also filled me with fear. Fear of what I would find, if I would see my parents, if I would find my answers…and what I would do then.

I just knew I had to go no, despite the consequences. The wheels of truth had now begun to spin, and when they start, nothing can stop them…nothing at all. It was only a matter of time until I would know the answers to my questions…and, I closed my eyes and envisioned Lorna already close behind me.

I just had to wait, wait and see what I would discover…in the shards of a broken crystal.

-----------------

Next Chapter!

Chapter 5 - Fragmented Realities/Dark Abyss


	6. Chapter 5 : Fragmented Realities

_**Chapter 5 - Fragmented Realities / Dark Abyss**_

I dismounted the chocobo at the foot of the Crag. I looked straight up, the tall bone like structure extended far into the air and almost looked like it was ready to pierce the sky. I took a deep breath and sighed, running my hand along my cheek to move the hair from my eyes.

Tahrongi Canyon was famous and renowned for its terrible and blinding dust storms, even in the dead of night dangerous storms could be blown up and put the most experienced adventurer off course. Lucky for myself tonight was only a small breeze, brushing up only small portions of sand into my face, easily guarded by my cloak.

I looked to my other side and saw the still one piece crystal levitating, hovering with a soft hum, a purple light emanating from under it, as always. It was one of those things people couldn't explain as to why it was here, crystal and crag as a whole, however, it was accepted and used as best as people could understand.

I however turned my attention to another side of the Crag. Leaving the chocobo at the side for the meantime, I walk around to take a look. It was not a large area to walk around, the base wider than any other part of this artifact. After a few moments I could see on the south side of the crag. Similar to the West Side with the teleportation crystal, there was another pedestal. The same eerie purple glow emanated from it, but, instead of a crystal standing, all that remanded are shards.

It stood in front of me, I walked around and then up the stairs, it was not often people would come here or indeed visit these shattered crystals. People saw them as bad omens and generally tried to keep distance from them in fear of some terrible curse they might put on an individual. Not that there is any truth to these tails, but, people will be people and believe the most crazy of things.

My initial assessment didn't bring up much more than anyone else would have seen something of the past. It was believed to long ago be some kind of device similar to the teleportation crystal on the other side, but, something had happened to destroy it. I kneeled down and placed my hand on one of the pieces, they were cold, empty. It had felt like nothing had touched it in hundreds of years, a corpse having been left to rest with no burial, the open air similar been left to take its toll.

"What could there be here…think Jaredin, think!" silently speaking under my breath as I looked around. Something must have been here which attracted my parent's attentions in the first place. I would need to look careful and, heavens save me, think like my parents would have done.

Thinking back to the old diaries they used to keep I was trying to remember anything which might have assisted me here. Something had been written, it must have been, surely they would not have only just come here. I did remember that the Crags featured highly in the journals they had left behind, featuring ancient power devices and channeling the power from the world and the mother crystals. I found it far detached but at a moment like this, I could not allow myself to be trapped within narrow-minded perceptions.

It then hit me. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about it! I had often seen in the books writing about a light coloured amulet they had left with me which they had mentioned would "Open my fate". I reached into my pack and pulled out a softly coloured blue jewel, embedded within a gold casing and chain.

I looked to it for a moment as it glimmered softly in the night sky. I didn't know why I really carried this, I had thought they had simply left it as a failed attempt to win my heart over at the time they left. However, with the facts at hand, and what's going on, it had to mean more.

They had mentioned multiple times inside the journals that this jewel could bridge world and connect fates and other realities, again, something I had initially dismissed as nothing more than mere delusion on there behalf. Could it really be more though? Might I really be able to use it as an item to somehow harness the power of this shattered telepoint and show me to another world?

I was about to give it a try, holding it out in my hands by the chain, almost over the top, but stopped. Lorna. I remember saying to her that if I found something, anything at all that I would wait for her and that I would have her with me as I discovered things.

Thinking about it though, I would not know anything unless I tried to use the jewel. Again, bringing up another question, how does one harness the power of an object with no visible mechanism to activate it?

I then got my answer as I looked down to it, having felt faint warmth in my hands. The stone within the amulet had begun to glow.

I watched it carefully for a moment as it only started as small lightly, mistaking it at first for starlight shimmering off the surface. I quickly passed this thought off though as it got brighter and brighter.

I may have again passed it off as sheer serendipity if nothing else had happened, but, looking down, I could see the crystal pieces also beginning to glow brighter.

I held it over the shattered pieces as they seemed to resonate somehow with it, the light only getting brighter and brighter.

"What…the…" I commented softly, speaking under my breath as the crystals began to move and shake lightly. I had no idea what was happening but I could start to feel it effect myself. I tried to let go off the amulet however it seemed and felt to be connected to my hand and there was no way for me to be able to let it go. Like it was stuck to me and was trying to guide me towards something else, like my soul wanted me to hold it and see what would happen.

I had to admit I was a little curious, I mean who would be, but also I wanted to keep my promise to Lorna. I didn't want to leave her behind as I felt myself getting lighter and the surroundings around me comprising of the canyons began to disappear, and a new surrounding began to take its place.

Again, I attempted to let go of the amulet, no luck! It seemed whatever this roller coaster ride was, I was going to be taking a go on it and simply braced myself.

I felt myself become cold and shuddered a little as the warm and faint heat of the arid dry lands left and something else replaced it, I had no idea how to describe it, but all I knew was, I was no longer in Tahrongi.

However, before I could figure out what was going on I felt my head become faint, and, just as things began to focus once more, I passed out, my eyes shutting as my head shut down.

Unbeknownst to me. The amulet had knocked me out as I entered this other world. Lying on the floor in what might as well be an entirely new world, strange surrounding, strange creatures and even stranger events, awaiting me, only beyond my sleep.

The new world awaited me…and so did something else as it watched, in the shadows…

-----------------------

ARK 1 - COMPLETE!

-----------------------  
NEXT TIME! (ARK 2)

Having followed his parents trail, he has found himself engulfed by an ancient mystery!

Trapped inside a new world. No one with him, no one around him. Only his sword, his shield, his wits, and his memories!

Will he survive his encounter in what he would soon learn to be known as "The Promivions". Will he find his parents? What is lurking ready to extingish his life?

Chapter 6 - Welcome to The Emptiness!

-----------------------


End file.
